Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital content such as movies or video games. More specifically, the present invention relates to cut-scene gameplay which incorporates elements of both movies and video games.
Description of the Related Art
Movies (i.e. films, motion pictures) are generally a recorded story or event shown to a viewer. Movies can be viewed in a variety of different ways such as on a screen in a movie theatre, at home on a computer or television, or on a mobile device such as a network or Internet-enabled phone or tablet. Despite the different ways movies can be shown to the viewer, the experience viewers have with the movie is generally the same: the viewer passively sits and views the events that are displayed before them associated with the movie. Each viewer views the same events or the same story-line each time that same movie is viewed.
Movies and/or movie-viewing venues may try and implement additional features to allow for additional user interaction. For example, the use of three-dimensional technology may make it seem to the viewer that objects within the movie are moving towards the user thereby immersing the viewer in the movie universe. Other movies may make use of the so-called ‘fourth-dimension’ utilizing such effects as simulations of rain, wind, lights (e.g. sunrise, sunset), or vibrations (e.g. earthquake). This additional ‘dimension’ may affect or interact with the user viewing the movie while corresponding to events within the movie (e.g., a rumbling effect as an earthquake takes place on screen).
With the use of three-dimensional and four-dimensional technology, there is attempt to provide more immersion for each viewer in connection with the currently viewed movie. This in turn may influence the satisfaction of the viewer viewing the movie.
However, despite how popular or well received a movie is, viewers may typically view the same movie only a handful of times at most. Most viewers may only view a particular movie once. Furthermore, the viewer experience is still passive in many cases. For the most part, the viewer will sit in their seat and view the events occurring within the movie even with the use of the three-dimensional and four-dimensional technology.
There is a need to provide more interactions (i.e. immersion) between the viewer and the movie. By having the viewer directly interact with the movie, the viewer would become more invested and in turn enjoy the movie more.
Furthermore, there is a need to influence the user to return and view the movie more than once by providing similar but different experiences each time. By providing a somewhat different experience each time, the viewer would be more inclined to view the content more than once and thus allow for additional income via sales (i.e. content or tickets), rentals, or advertisements to be available.